Kid Cookie
Someone decided they'd be a wiseguy and post a thread on /co/ saying they were /ck/ and pregnant, with /co/ being the father. Whoever that was forgot where they were since /co/ rolled with it and created a son. On April 1st, 2017, the April Fools Day event merged several boards together, two such boards were /co/ and /ck/ to make /cock/ - Comics & Cartoons & Cooking. So for at least one day, he was also a board-tan. History He wears an apron by day while helping his mom, Be/ck/y, in her restaurant, but at night he turns his apron around into a cape and fights crime... but the crime is just things like stopping people from putting mayo and peanut butter side by side between two pieces of toast, and then slapping on anchovies liberally. One time, when his father brought him to the J/co/ HQ, Cookie met and befriended Old General Witch Doctor after everyone he asked told him they didn't know anything about the old man. He just walked right up and started talking to him. The old general taught Cookie how to build traps, training him to be a trap master over the years. /co/nrad won't let him be his sidekick until sidekicks stop dropping like flies. After Tat had broken into the /co/ck/ household one too many times, Cookie developed an alter ego to drive her off. Calling himself Cookie Cutter, he gave Tat the full Home Alone treatment until she decided to go crash at someone else's house. Babysitters Finding babysitters for Cookie has proven to be a challenge as most people come under prepared or turn out to be various forms of monsters/demons whom Cookie defeats using Tom & Jerry antics. *Tat - Home Alone was reenacted again. She refuses to babysit anymore citing it as worse than covering a story on the front lines of a war. */co/lette - Cookie loves it when she comes over, but it gets him so hyper that he ends up exhausting /co/lette within 10 minutes. *Colby - Cookie was initially intimidated by her height and lack of social skills which lead to cringe worthy inducing awkward silences, but they eventually found some common ground over the detective work Colby and /co/nrad do. */d/emona - Surprisingly a very good babysitter as /d/ has rules against doing that kind of stuff with kids. They watched Disney movies until Cookie fell asleep on /d/emona's lap. *Marley - She brought her superhero costume and they had a blast together. *Agnes - She's neigh impossible to anger, but rarely available due to her prior obligations, but when she does babysit Cookie, she sometimes brings Chaptor with her. Best. Babysitter. Ever. Skills He hasn't shown any signs of developing any superpowers (yet), but he's somewhat skilled at cooking and is working on a number of food based gadgets. This combined with his trap master skills gives him at least a fighting chance against any opponent, provided Cookie has enough prep time. Gallery 1376919463632.jpg|Dipper warning him of the dangers of being too adorable 1376920354366.jpg|No comics at the table 1376921338084 mlp.jpg|We should keep him away from aunt /mlp/ 1376921714839.gif|Cooking powers, activate! 1376922771176 co.jpg|He probably didn't take it out of the plastic wrapping... probably. 1376922958623.png|Peggy Lamb giving him a new sweater. 1376924044080 d.jpg|What could possibly go wrong asking /d/ to babysit? 1376936703536.jpg|He dodged several bullets with that name 1376936871694.jpg|Little chief 1376962419378.png|And this is why you can't be a sidekick yet, sonny boy. We're not having any of this. co pol 1383532698608.png|Go away /pol/ 1377754199055 colette.png|TIME TRAVEL... maybe. 1383542562455 co ck.png|Family portrait 1403482227355.jpg|Being taught how to set traps by Old General Witch Doctor Captain Cookie Cutter However, Cookie's destiny was not to be a superhero. During January of 2014 space was once again the place on /co/ and attention turned to what the future might hold for the next generation. :"We're lucky to live in a future setting where most of Earth's problems have been pretty much resolved, so since we can't be superheroes, we should be space explores! And maybe do some space hero work on the side." :-Cookie to Kay-2 upon setting off into space. In the not so distant future, Cookie, now an adult, is the captain of his very own spaceship: The Pineapple Cake. Together with Kay-2 (/co/lette's daughter from the the future, but this is the future, so she's just from the present) they travel the galaxy looking for new and exotic foods while meeting all kinds of aliens along the way. By this point in his life, he's learned a little bit of magic, just enough to let him start fires for cooking without matches or a lighter. He's also developed a 6th sense about traps, he always knows when it's safe or when he's walking into one. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Hero